Amazing
by Zelia Theb
Summary: One evening of teasing by the gang leads to unexpected romance for two raven haired members of the Spirit Detective team. OneShot YusukeHiei


Amazing

By Zelia Theb

Disclaimer: _Yu Yu Hakusho_ is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Warnings: **PG-13**. Minor cursing, cute boy-boy love, smoking, and other PG-13 stuff. If there was no swearing, I might be able to get away with PG. So PG-13 to be safe.

Do not leave a spoiler review. Thanks!

****

---Amazing---

After a rather simple mission a few towns over…

"Yeah, he's prolly the biggest prude of all time!" Kazuma Kuwabara teased.

"Hn. Perhaps a sword through your head will shut you up," Hiei retorted caustically. The others in the room erupted into giggles which seemingly agreed with the orange-haired Kuwabara. Botan giggled, Koenma nearly choked on his blue pacifier, Shizuru Kuwabara smirked, Keiko grinned, and even Kurama erupted into laughter. The whole hotel room was amused, except for the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi.

Upon being slapped on the hand by Keiko for trying to reach for one of Shizuru's cigarettes, the boy blew an ebony lock out of his face and moved himself. He decided to stand behind the victim of the night, and rested his hands on the back of the blue sofa behind the demon.

"Oh come on, Hiei. You mean to tell us that you've actually kissed others before?" Botan remarked after calming her fit of giggles.

"I have plenty!" Hiei growled back. His eyes narrowed on the ferrywoman, hoping that his lie wasn't obvious to anyone, especially Kurama. The fox was rather astute and able to read anyone like a book.

"I'm surprised, Hiei, that in your lifetime you were able to find someone that you'd let touch you, let alone _kiss_ you," the teenaged Koenma remarked, golden eyes smirking for his mouth, "I could always have that blue assistant of mine look up your file…"

Shizuru exhaled a cloud of smoke which rose to the ceiling slower than she could speak. She looked straight at Hiei with a blank expression and said, "Why don't you just kiss one of us to clear your name. They'll be able to tell if it's your first time or what." She smirked malevolently before placing the butt of the nearly burned out smoke back into her lips.

Yusuke sighed as the others began to mock his demon friend again. He felt bad for him; one reason being the mocking at his expense; the other because he _knew_ that Hiei was lying.

"I'm not going to kiss any of you morons so why don't you all be quiet!" Hiei snarled loudly, hushing those in the room again.

"So you're a prude, aren't ya," Kuwabara mused, leaning back in his seat, "Not that _I_ wanted to kiss ya or anything; the thought of kissing anything even remotely related to you makes me kinda sick." _Plus it's sorta gay too,_ the tallest one thought. He began to drift off on thoughts of Yukina, who was Hiei's sister, unbeknownst to him.

"Well _I_ certainly won't do it!" Botan informed them, "No offense, Hiei, but you're sort of scary! And Keiko won't do it…"

"Well, seeing as Hiei doesn't like humans _anyway_," the brunette Kuwabara offered, "Maybe Kurama should do it, unless that sort of stuff bugs you guys."

"Two guys together?" her younger sibling quipped, "Well, I don't really care, I just don't wanna be involved kissing some guy or whate…oww!" Shizuru had punched him in the arm.

"Well…you see…" Kurama began.

"Kurama's had plenty of experience, he should be able to tell," Koenma noted. Meanwhile Hiei just bottled up his anger as Yusuke watched him twitch from above. The way that they were humiliating him wasn't making the detective too pleased, either.

"…But not as Shuichi, I'm afraid," Kurama finished. The room once again erupted into conversation of disbelief on Kurama's behalf, but then slowly devolved back into Hiei grilling.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes," Yusuke suddenly said, "I'll do it. Sheesh. What's the big deal anyway?" Secretly, he wished that he _could_ kiss Hiei; just not in this way. Then again, he figured, what other way _would_ there be to get the demon into a romantic situation?

Hiei froze, along with the room. The detective was trying to be helpful, he knew, but he wasn't exactly sure if he could go through with it for many reasons. Everyone was there, and in reality, _it really would be his first kiss_. On top of all that, the feelings that surfaced about the detective from time to time would most definitely make another appearance; making for one embarrassing and awkward scene.

Hiei could get out of it; but then he would have to admit that he lied. He cursed silently in his head for getting himself into this situation to begin with.

"But you're a gu…OW! Damn, stop it Sis!"

"Well I suppose Yusuke _does_ have a lot of experience too…" Botan cut herself off when she remembered that Keiko was standing right next to her, and that she _wasn't_ the girl from Yusuke's file.

"Well, go ahead!" Koenma taunted, crossing his legs elegantly.

"Hn. Not right here you stupid fools!" Hiei protested. If in the event that he looked stupid, or slipped up and got too into it with Yusuke, he only wanted one person to know. He trusted Yusuke, despite what the detective may think. Yusuke was already doing this to protect him from further insults; he knew that. So he could be at least _semi_ vulnerable.

"How are we gonna know then?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Because I'm gonna tell ya, dumbass!" Yusuke shouted back at him. He walked toward the door to one of the bedrooms and stated, "We don't gotta embarrass the guy anymore. I'll just come out here after and tell you so you can all shut the hell up."

"Wow, he seems angrier than Hiei about it," Koenma muttered under his breath to the others. Hiei glared at them and then followed Yusuke into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yusuke jumped and did a flop onto the queen sized bed, landing on his back with his hands behind his head. He smiled, dangling his legs off the side, and said, "Now all we gotta do is sit in here for a little bit and not talk or anything since they're prolly listening to us."

Disappointed since they had _some_ privacy, Hiei stated somberly, "We don't have to do anything." It was more of a question, but Hiei never asked questions. He stood next to Yusuke's hanging feet and tried desperately not to gaze into the boy's brown eyes. He as very nervous, and couldn't exactly control himself at that moment. He was afraid of making some sort of terrible mistake; the anxiety was tightening his throat rapidly.

"Nah," Yusuke replied, wishing that he had known Hiei thought they were going to actually kiss, "We can just lie. But we can't talk, I betcha Botan has one of those Spirit World devices and is recording us right now." The teen felt the weight of the bed shift as Hiei sat down next to him. Yusuke sat up to move over and give Hiei room.

"We don't have to lie," Hiei uttered, stopping Yusuke from moving by placing his hand gently on top of the boy's. His resolve hardly deteriorated so quickly, but for some reason, he didn't see a reason to stop it from decaying.

Yusuke was taken back by the bold action. Hiei was staring at him, his crimson eyes actually the color of desire instead of hatred. A stray strand of contrasting white and black fell in front of one of them, and soon Yusuke found his own minor shield melting. He brought his free hand up to the demon's youthful face and brushed it aside before cupping it in his hand.

The muscles in the demon's throat relaxed as he placed his remaining arm at the boy's side and pulled himself closer. Their eyes slowly began to close while their lips connected and parted. They penetrated each other with their tongues for several moments, until the door slowly opened. The two allies reluctantly separated, staying somewhat attached at the peaks of their noses. They did not bother to break their gaze of the other's eyes; they were too caught up in their confession to care what everyone else thought.

"Wow, he actually went through with it," Kuwabara muttered.

"It's kind of adorable," Keiko remarked.

"So, prude or not, kiddo?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, how was it, Urameshi?" Kuwabara inquired with a rough voice.

Yusuke's lips ached for another taste of the demon. He was in a daze. A few short moments passed and he answered, "Amazing," before leaning in to kiss Hiei again.

****

---The End---

__

Author's Note

Please check out my other _YYH_ fanfictions - and don't hesitate to review!

I also have some _YYH_ yaoi goodness at my deviantART account; just click my bio.

Please don't leave a review saying that it went hypocrit at the end. Just read carefully, and you'll see that the moment melted their worries. These moments do those things.

All fanfiction is AU, because we can't plagurize right from the series or manga. OOC? Now that's another story ;).

-Zelia Theb


End file.
